1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus and method and a driving method for the wireless communication apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus having fine functional elements for communication by utilizing radio waves or light, and to a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications utilizing radio frequency (RF) waves or light are recently prevailing. For example, a portable phone is a requisite wireless mobile communication tool capable of communications at any time and at any location using electromagnetic waves of a 900 to 1900 MHz band for example. Wireless communications utilizing radio frequency waves in the 2.45 GHz band are used as a communication means between personal computers or between a personal computer and a printer, in offices or homes, based upon the specifications of wireless LAN (IEEE 802.11.b, a) or Bluetooth.
Although wireless communications are essential for daily life, the application range of wireless communications is limitative. For example, peer to peer communications are performed between a base station and each of a plurality of portable telephones or portable digital assistants (PDA) or between telephones or digital assistants. Although each of a plurality of portable telephones or portable digital assistants (PDA) provides an individual function, a collective function in a group of telephones or assistants is not provided.
For example, in a pixel sensor, each pixel provides an imaging function, and information obtained at each pixel is collectively processed to form a whole image. A control signal for each pixel is transferred from a control circuit via a wiring line (electrical wiring line). Similarly, in a display such as a liquid crystal display, each pixel provides a pixel display function, and information obtained at each pixel is collectively processed via electrical wiring lines to form a whole image. More specifically, two drive circuits and respective functional elements are interconnected in a matrix shape by electrical wiring lines. These wiring lines pose a significant problem when one object is imaged at different angles or a display for a portable apparatus is used which is thin as a piece of paper and is used by being curved or bent.